Protector hunter: El dominio del escuadrón SHA
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: En un mundo dominado por un juego llamado la caceria un joven guerrero intentara irse en contra del sistema enfermizo que lo domina teniendo que luchar con el escuadrón mas reconocido de la organización dueña de este sistema.


**Inicio**

**En todo mundo si existe total oscuridad nunca habrá luz, pero si hay luz absoluta siempre las sombras nacerán de aquella luz.**

Estoy en los tejados derruidos y mis pasos aunque rápidos también son extremadamente cautelosos tengo alrededor de 5 enemigos tras mi búsqueda aun así la cantidad no importa tanto, sus habilidades no son la gran cosa, parecen del rango mas bajo que hay 2 están armados con unos cuchillos los podre eliminar cuerpo a cuerpo, otros dos parecen tener un par de pistolas 9mm pero no tiene mucha munición, el ultimo se ve medio amenazante con una ametralladora en mano pero de todas maneras me encargare de todos ellos.

-Vamos para mi ese tipo escapo es un gallina – dijo uno de los que tenían cuchillos.

-No lo subestimes es del rango B- así que debe tener habilidades- le dijo uno de los que tenían pistolas.

-Entonces que significa que por ser D no servimos para nada- dijo el segundo que era bien grande que tenia un pedazo de fierro.

-No, nos referimos a eso pero con este bebe he matado a muchos y esta noche no será la excepción- dijo el tipo con la ametralladora.

-El hecho de que seas rango C no significa que seas la gran cosa- le dijo su compañero.

-Bueno no importa y busquémoslo.

Ya están en un área un tanto cerrada puedo finalmente acabar con todos ellos tengo que seguir haciéndome nombre en esta sociedad actual para de esa manera obtener mas información y por eso debo influir temor en aquellos que lo merecen.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo uno cuando hice que un bote de basura se cayera.

Luego de eso dispare con mi pistola a un extintor y salió bastante humo.

-Dispérsense y encontremos a este maldito.

Los dos tipos con cuchillo y el otro con el fierro se fueron juntos luego de eso recibo con un fuerte golpe en la cara al tipo con cuchillo, el tipo enorme con el fierro va hacia mi corriendo gritando logro esquivar su duro golpe tan duro fue que rompió el fierro contra la pared luego de eso le doy tal como un aplauso en toda su cara luego unos golpes en el estomago y lo tiro contra la pared el tipo de los cuchillos se me acerco e intento apuñalarme aun así lo esquive pero hizo una leve cortada en el brazo luego choco la cabeza de estos 2 tontos ya sean desmayado me llevo sus armas y las guardo ahora voy a por los tipos de la armas de fuego.

-Que rayos pasaron con esos 2 tontos debieron haber sido derrotados por ese mocoso.

-No importa nosotros tenemos armas así que acabaremos con el.

-Si nos oyes niño no te tenemos miedo sal a pelear y te mostraremos lo que es gritar- me dijo el tipo de la ametralladora que parecía ser el jefe.

En eso me moleste en responderle.

-En serio creen tener tanta suerte como para siquiera darme un balazo.

-¿Qué, que dices?

-En estos momentos en menos de 1 minuto acabare con ustedes 3 y me llevare todas sus armas y todo su equipo.

-¿Así y dime como piensas hacer eso?

-Primero provocare un gran alboroto y humo luego noqueare a tus 2 amigos y te partiré el brazo a ti para poder llevarme tu arma para que dejes de hacer daño con eso.

-A si ya te quisiera verte intentándolo.

-Como gustes el tiempo corre ¡Ya!.

Ante eso rompí un escombro inestable y comenzó a caer encima de ellos uno le cayo en la cabeza a uno de esos tipos mientras el estaba moviéndose sin mucha estabilidad el otro comenzó a disparar sin oportunidad de darme por el humo que provoco el escombro luego de eso me di cuenta que el de la metralleta se había alejado lo suficiente de nosotros el no hizo nada debido al humo luego de eso golpee a esos 2 en la cara y les quite sus armas ya noqueados en el suelo el humo se comenzó a dispersar.

-Veo que no tienes mucha suerte.

-Maldito quien rayos eres.

-Acaso eso importa ahora acabare con esto.

Ante eso el comenzó a dispararme como loco para que yo simplemente lance mi gancho cuchillo contra un muro y impulsado esquive todos su disparos luego de eso aterrice en el suelo luego de eso me barrí lo hice caer agarre su brazo y luego.

-¡Arrggghhhh!

-Te lo dije 55 segundos te iba partir el brazo ahora dame eso.

Luego de eso me retire del lugar hasta que me pregunto.

-Espera porque te vas no me vas a matar.

-¿Porque habría que?

-No que así recibes mas puntos y lo demás.

-Parece como quisieras que te maten que me suplicas que lo haga- le dije muy extrañado.

-Bueno yo no hago eso de todas maneras me dan puntos por derrotarlos asi que no importa- le termine de decir.

-Por raro que me parezcas gracias.

Ante eso simplemente lo mire me fui con el pequeño motín que conseguí y me marche a lo que tal vez podría llamar hogar dentro de una bodega un tanto grande a la cual solo yo tengo acceso y solo yo puedo entrar con mi identificación que nos dan a cada persona que entra en este enfermizo sistema.

Tal vez se pregunten que puedo tener tan de especial yo, bueno quizás uno de los detalles es que apenas tengo 15 años aun así ya estoy envuelto en un enfermizo sistema que nos obliga a matarnos entre personas para poder sobresalir en este mundo el cual yo planeo parar.

Mi nombre es Gabriel Kuraski provenía de un área costera de Japón llamada Hisarigano City anteriormente era como cualquier chico de mi edad iba a la escuela, tenia y jugaba con mis amigos y familia, tuve incluso una infancia feliz y una buena familia unida junto con mis padres y mi hermano, aunque como toda familia teníamos problemas aun así era una vida feliz incluso tenia a alguien que amaba y compartía mi amor pero el mundo cambio enteramente hasta el punto de destruir mi vida.

En la actualidad el mundo ha sido totalmente dominado por un enfermizo juego y sistema llamado **¨La cacería¨** al principio había sido aceptado en pequeñas áreas del mundo el juego consistía en que hacían pelear entre personas talentosas, habilidosas en batalla ya sean cazadores famosos, guerreros entrenados, militares cualquiera que se inscriba. Al principio hubo mucha controversia en cuanto esto deporte no era muy escuchado y como mis padres me decían que no escuchara cosas violentas tan poco estaba muy informado. Poco a poco este deporte era mas recibido porque era una manera fácil de obtener dinero los participantes victoriosos además de una gran fama que provenía hasta que el juego se popularizo y aumentaron sus fondos hasta que lograron tomar un país entero el resto ya fue lo mismo, comenzaron a tener mas dinero hasta que obtuvieron mas dominios sobre los demás países dominaron los gobiernos, las religiones, las redes se apropiaron de todo hasta que la cacería ya no era un deporte si no el medio de vida de todos aun asi a los **hunters **como se nos conocen no se nos permite atacar civiles o la gente que no participa aun asi la mayoría de la población participa debido a que la situación de vida de los civiles es deplorable.

Nosotros los hunters tenemos una situación aparentemente acomodada al inscribirte te dan una pequeña porción de tierra o un refugio para que de esa manera tener donde vivir y almacenar nuestros utensilios en caso de derrotar a otro hunter dependiendo del rango de este recibimos puntos aunque recibimos mas puntos al asesinarlos yo no hago así las cosas, al lograr puntos se graban en nuestra tarjeta de identificación y podemos intercambiarlos por comida, municiones, nuevas armas e incluso cosas para nuestro refugio camas mas cómodas, frazadas, libros, lo que desees, si eres habilidoso en esto puedes llevar una vida muy cómoda mi rango lo demuestra al derrotar bastante enemigos he llegado al rango B- siendo el E el mas bajo y con el que empecé , y aunque he demostrado tener cierta habilidad no quiere darme una buena vida con este horrible estilo de vivir no se como pero de alguna manera pienso parar esto, este maldito juego me quito a mi familia y a mi amor y por eso pienso pararlo.

**Al día siguiente.**

Al estar explorando el área me doy cuenta que un hunter de un rango muy bajo quizás un novato esta amenazando a una chica pero lo raro de esto no es que sea una mujer debido a que en esto juego cualquiera puede entrar no lo raro es que la chica no carga ningún tipo de armamento ni tampoco esta protegida o rayos tal vez eso significa que también hay civiles aquí.

-Te voy a sacar todo lo lindo que tienes, preciosa- dijo el maleante.

-No, aléjate !nooooo!.

Ante eso le di una patada con la cual me impulse con mi gancho cuchillo y después le di un golpe en la cara lo cual lo noqueo después vi a la chica asustada y le hable.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias pensaba que iba a morir.

Ante eso me le acerque un poco mas a lo que ella me vio mas de cerca y se sorprendió cuando me vio el rostro.

-Gabriel en serio eres tu- me dijo con una cara atónita.

Ante eso la reconocí.

-Emily, tu.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que yo estoy inventando, aquí nuestro protagonista acaba de encontrar a alguien que anteriormente conocía mucho de su pasado y el mundo en que se encuentra habrá que descubrir en esta historia.**

**Aviso importante: Con respecto a este protagonista deben tomarle mucha atención porque será parte de otras historias crossovers que pienso inventor que estarán relacionados a mis proyectos. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
